paraphorefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Som Shop/@comment-24.217.87.207-20180426205645
Found the exact lines of code for the privacy ring in my save. ~-48f~2zgo~-663#311:2:7:cy Ring~-308!723:61:rivacy Ring.png> Usable Uhhh. I dunno what this does? ~-65f~2zgo~- Those are the *exact* lines. No idea why the P in privacy Ring isn't included, most likely to stop snoopers like me. Now, here's my bag of trash code. I bought exactly 209 of them from the auto shop. 10f~2zgo~-663~534~-531!662:60:Bag o Trash.png> Usable A bag of trash. Fun to hump. ~-4f~2i209go~- The lines of the amount (209) seems to be completely arbitrary between unlockable items and numeric items. Let's try something I do have unlocked, Kemp's seed. Septrica's seed, and quite a few others appear to have been added in this patch. Seed~-299#-229:2:68:: Likes: a4010945e4bd924bc2a890a2effea0e6 ~887f~2i1go~- Well shoot. That makes things tougher. Do they have an encryption on their encryption ring? "go" at the end seems to be completely irrelevant. I tried changing ~-65f~2zgo~- to ~-65f~2z1go~- but that didn't work, and refused to load my save completely. Let's test another exclusive item I've unlocked. We're doing the mood ring now. It's code is something like this (I'm going by inaccuracy, most of this is completely unrelated). 39f~2zgo~-663!108:7:od Ring~-105#706:1:191:ood Ring.png> Usable A cheap little blue-pink doodad that replaces regular old cum with colorful, exotically flavored cum. Colors and flavors reflect on the personality of the cummer.~-48f~2zgo~-663#311:2:7 Now, I'm going to get one and see what happens, since I don't have one in my inventory. 39f~2zgo~-668!108:7:od Ring~-105#711:1:191:ood Ring.png> Usable A cheap little blue-pink doodad that replaces regular old cum with colorful, exotically flavored cum. Colors and flavors reflect on the personality of the cummer.~-48f~2i1go~-668#311:2:7 Well, we can all see what changed. It had 5 added to it in several different spots. Now I'm going to copy all the crap that seemed irrelevant for the privacy ring too. ~-48f~2i1go~-668#311:2:7:cy Ring~-308!728:61:rivacy Ring.png> Usable Uhhh. I dunno what this does?~-65f~2zgo~-668#115:1:8:ll So, having something unlocked and not unlocked appears to rely on this line: 48f~2i1go that follows shortly after the description. I'm going to replace my privacy ring line with -65f~2i1go where it used to be -65f~2zgo Well, I blanked about 20 save files through all this and spent several hours of time doing this shit before uploading the full text file I made for it in the morning (I can't work without such a thing.) , and I'm glad I made backups. But that got me the fucking privacy ring. time to test it out. MAKE A SAVE BACKUP BEFORE YOU ATTEMPT THIS OR YOU COULD FUCK IT UP. Replace the line Uhhh. I dunno what this does?~-65f~2zgo with this one I made Uhhh. I dunno what this does?~-65f~2i1go BTW here's Kemp's completely translated message: You have to type listen closer in his box for the untranslated message. You listen closer, but it's still just windy nonsense? "Fuck yeah. Alright. As if I actually forgot why I came up here hunting for ya. My memory's shitty, but she's not THAT shitty. I have a message for you. Each false start during my story was a word of the message. Some of em were italicized. Smart eh?? Even if Mynt cracks this cipher, only you can read that journal, so, with any luck... my message will get through safely on your secound go round. Good luck and pray good. Wait. What's the fuckin catchphrase...? Right... pray for a cuter future, haha. what a fuckin gay catchphrase." Wow you really have no idea at this point. He must be stroking out or something. "Oh, yeah, I don't know... let the wind die down." is the only option you can choose, even with the privacy ring. THIS IS WITH THE PRIVACY RING. Apparently, according to others, his message box is "Choose yes when the prompt appears." Manually unlocked the auto-chip in my inventory using the same method. attached screenshot "auto chip" is the details and looks. Then I added all the items needed in the Som Shop under "snoop" and nothing happened except giving me a second ring. Oh, and the admin password appears to be staystrongmynt from missing page 11 although wendy might have changed it I'm not sure where to input that sort of thing. And it should work for you as well. I like this game alot, if you couldn't tell. Also, the last two posts were me. Why aren't I hired for the damn NSA. The problem I'm having is (and the reason I'm bothering to post here), is that I can't find where to use any of this stuff. I know the game is unfinished. But. The privacy ring is in the game despite the fact that I think the auto-chip isn't. If anybody has more insight into this, I'd appreciate a post here.